


Aruani Story Collection

by Takiiraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, AruAni, Aruani Week, Badass Armin Arlert, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Protective Annie Leonhart, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa
Summary: Small stories based on the Aruani, which go through my head.





	1. Heat

Winter had been settled for only a few days and it was snowing already, to the delight of the children. Armin loved to see them smile, roll in that cold, white layer. He remembered doing that at their age, it was funny. He would like to be in their place, but today he had a difficult mission to accomplish: Christmas gifts for his friends but also his family. He liked to please them, but it was a pain to find a gift they would like. Annie stayed at home, being feverish, Armin had preferred to take the relay and he found himself on the shelves in the middle of the crowd. He will go through the shelves where there were different last-minute gift ideas, not very expensive items: books, DVDs and more.

After finally finding gifts and paying for them, he walked in the snow, crunching under his boots. The cold hit his face buried in his scarf around his neck. He breathed, holding the bags in his right hand and the other, hidden in his coat pocket, desperate for warmth. He was anxious to get home, warm up in front of the fireplace, the wood melting in the heat of the fire while he, will snuggle against his girlfriend, wrapped in a cozy blanket on the couch, watching TV with hot chocolate. For that, he had to hurry back home. Continuing to walk in the snow, he turned right, following the road. Passing by a park where children were making snowmen, were fighting, having fun together. He remembered when he was young with his two best childhood friends: Eren and Mikasa and other friends, including Annie at the time, often played snow battles when the time allowed them. It was he who took the most snowballs but thanks to his intelligence and his strategies, he often managed to put down his opponents. Eren, he was a little bit the one who drove head down in the heap often protected by Mikasa besides. Annie, she remained stuck to avoid getting snowballs just like Marco and Historia. Sasha and Connie were like doing anything to the point of having snow in their clothes, a real pleasure, but thanks to that, they missed classes, what better ?

Arrived finally with joy at the door of his home, he turned the key to open and close gently behind him. The room was silent, he discreetly removed his boots and put his purchases on the kitchen table. Removing his coat and scarf, he turned to the couch, leaned over to see Annie sleep quietly with a blanket over her. It was adorable. She was an entirely different person when she slept, her face soft, calm and her expression rested. Armin put some logs back in the chimney so that the fire could go away because it had been abandoned for a few hours. He gently removed the blanket before lying on the blonde, taking care to find a position so as not to hurt her and not wake her up. Once found, he covered them with the blanket before lodging his face in his neck. Annie moved a little to the sudden cold contact on the skin of her neck, the blonde's breath and the weight on her.  
Armin fell asleep quickly in the warm arms of his girlfriend. For him, it was his best gift.

Rinse a few minutes, he felt the blonde move under him before whispering:  
\- "You're heavy."

Thank you Annie.


	2. Chapter 2

On Sunday, they loved meeting together to play games where they had to fight. Annie won the parties very often and made fun of Armin, who kept on dying. They were also playing with other players online and the goal today was just to kill oneself. Today, the weather was awful, outside the rain was falling to no end, it hit the windows, falling violently on the asphalt. The wind was blowing but there was no storm yet, to the delight of Armin, who was terrified by these noises.

Armin pressed the controller, running his character through the foliage, armed with a pistol. He noticed that Annie's, followed him very closely and shot him.

\- You are horrible! the blond complained, clenching his teeth, not wanting to lose a third time. Let me win for once! I deserve it!  
\- No way, it's everyone for either. Especially since you have never won this game, it is not today that I will let you this chance retorted Annie by pressing a key to target the character Armin.

She pulled and he died, again and again. He had to find a strategy, he was playing with other people right now, he could blend in with the crowd or try to ally himself with one of them to put Annie in trouble. They played a few times as a team and had to destroy the opponents. New game, new revenge and he was not going to let her win!

\- If you let me win, I'll do anything you want," Armin began, trying to distract her with a dialogue, hoping it worked.  
\- Absolutely everything ? she replied suddenly interested keeping her eyes on the game.  
\- Well ... there are limits, he chuckled.  
\- As ?  
\- Knowing you you will not have trouble finding things he smiles trying to shoot him.  
\- If it's your way of distracting me, you're losing. Look at your bar of lives.  
\- Hey!

Still dead.

\- Sorry baby, I win, she taunted, playing with her controller, looking at him with a mischievous smile but also very mocking.  
\- We started again asked the blonde in a tone of revenge.  
\- If that's your pleasure," she said, shrugging her shoulders, knowing very well who will be the winner.  
\- If I win, you sleep with me tonight.  
\- You're a pervert, if I win, you'll have to go running shirtless even if it's dark and raining.  
\- What?

He absolutely had to win, especially since it was raining outside and he hated being in the rain in the middle of the night and moreover shirtless! Armin glanced at the beautiful blonde who had all his intention on the television. He came closer while playing, keeping an eye on the screen before passing a wandering hand under the top of the blonde. Faced with the sudden cold contact, she straightened up, grimacing.

\- You cheated," she snarled, quickly pulling her hand away from her back, her cheeks red, catching her part.  
\- Every move is allowed," he taunted. Be careful, your life bar goes down.

Frowning, she actually noticed that his character was being shot by the blonde, and shit! Annie quickly tried to get away from his attacker by running his hero at full speed among the tall grass as far as possible. He really wanted to play that? She turned to Armin, who was about to kiss her neck, what a monster, her weakest point, he knew exactly how to make her succumb. The blonde smiled, seeing that she was trying at all costs to keep an innocent and serious face in front of the screen, he decided to speed up the pace by kissing his neck. Won, she finally turned her head towards him, before pressing her lips against hers. Annie grabs the blond hand on the controller, hugging their fingers together, deepening their kiss. The young man smiles mentally, casting a small eye on the screen.

\- Won! he shouted, startling her.  
\- You're so naive ... she said, putting her intention on the game.  
\- Huh?  
\- While you kissed me tenderly, I exchanged our controllers, it is you who died baby.

Armin stared at the television, then, repeating the movement for several seconds in complete misunderstanding.

\- No.  
\- Yes," she said, pointing to the front door.  
\- It's cold outside," Armin complained, looking through the window, seeing the night and the rain that was still coming down heavily. I'll catch the bane!

Annie looked out, she absolutely wanted him to do it, it would be funny, too bad ... Putting her controller on the carpet, she sat up on her feet and then approached Armin.

\- As I am a nice girl, I will not force you to go in the middle of the night to go running like a pervert in the streets. But on the other hand to catch you, I need something else.

Armin frowned as he felt the blonde's hand grabbing his belt, bringing him closer to her.

\- You.

No problem, he thought, smiling.


	3. New Year

For a day before New Year, the snow was starting to fall again. The landscapes were white, it was beautiful. Everything was pure and innocent white, making the spaces bigger. The cold was still present, temperatures were below 0 ° C. It must have been 7 pm and the young couple went to the Kirchteins to celebrate the new year with their friends. The whole band will be present: Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Berthold, Marco, Historia and Ymir ... A noisy and happy evening was about to take place. Armin held the bung's hand in his mental pocket, walking in the snow crackling under his shoes. They did not live very far from Jean and Mikasa's home. The blonde remembered when they were young, Jean had thrown his unprepared on the beautiful Asian and was doing everything to fall under his spell, and it happened a few years later. Pretty amusing.

In the case of Armin and Annie, they had been friends for a long time since their childhood. They had met at college and quickly became very good friends. When Armin had arrived at high school, she had begun to feel love for her, but had hidden them for fear that their friendship would break. The last year of high school ended with a "ball" and it was there where the two blondes had kissed for the first time. And since then, they had stayed together, they had done the same studies in design and worked together with other colleagues.

Arrived in front of the house of the Kirschteins, they did not wait long for the door to open, leaving Jean smiling nicely, not yet dressed, because he was preparing the meal for tonight.

\- "Come in!" He smiles, pushing himself in. It's cold outside, I'm going to prepare for the fire.  
\- Thank you, said Armin, letting Annie in, before following her. We are the first?  
\- Yes, Reiner and Berthold should not delay, they arrive with Ymir and Historia finished Jean by closing before preparing a fire. It's a cold winter is not it?  
\- Ah that sighed Annie removing his coats. Worse than last year.  
\- Was it your Christmas?  
\- Very smile Armin.  
\- Did you do it with your families? asked Jean, putting some wood in the fireplace.

They nodded before greeting Mikasa who had just arrived to welcome them. In cooking clothes, she was preparing the meal and they could not wait to get to the table in reality. It was turkey simmered with potatoes and vegetables. For the desert, she had prepared a Christmas log she had left.  
The other friends arrived each in turn, well dressed, suit and dress. It was fun as every year to meet for the new year. They could see their evolution. Men liked to talk about their nonsense during their childhood while women, they were more focused on the discussion of the news or their work. But sometimes, they were engrusted in the conversation of their men to reveal funny anecdotes. Eren and Jean were the two who set the mood when they were young, today they had changed and matured. Fortunately, he's born.

-You remember when Jean ran half-naked down the street," Ymir snorted.  
\- I was drunk ! growled the latter, ashamed.  
-Alcohol is dangerous," said Berthold. Do not abuse it huh?  
-You can talk," Eren added with a mocking smile.  
\- No need to say the details. "

While the young men teased each other with their worst shame, Mikasa confessed to his friends the request that John had made to her: marriage. At last he had taken the first step, thought Historia, since the time he was hesitant. It was a new adventure indeed.  
When they arrived at the table, they all ate, laughing, discussing everything and everything. Despite the passing years, they were still close friends. Marco served in wine Armin and Reiner while Sasha passed a plate to Connie.

\- "It's going to be delicious," she exclaimed when she saw the turkey arrive.  
-Do not throw yourself on it," Jean growled.  
\- Do you remember the battle of fries we had made to the self? Connie chuckled.  
\- Hello glue time replied Armin, amused. You had been stuck Annie besides?  
\- It was memorable when you squeezed the tomato sauce on Sasha sneered at Historia.  
\- I just defended Annie grimaced while eating.  
\- I still smell like Sasha. But it was funny!  
\- Its good ? Mikasa asked, serving Ymir.  
\- Thank you very much Historia for enjoying the dish with joy. "

The hour passed quickly and the count began, glass of wine in hand, they lifted it before kissing as tradition demanded, wishing each other a happy new year. Indeed, it was a new year, new things, adventures and others. Armin wrapped his arms around the blonde who watched him with a smile.

\- "I am very happy to start another year with you.  
\- Me too smiles the blonde caressing her cheek before being interrupted by Historia who wanted to make a group photo.

There was always someone in the family who wanted to take a picture and spent minutes trying to take the good one! Very boring!

The evening passed and the two blondes thanked the Kirchteins for having invited them before leaving their home to go home. The snowflakes were beginning to fall and they watched them silently on the terrace of the Kirchteins' house.

\- "It was nice," said Annie, looking at the snowy landscape.  
\- I loved it, it's good to be together. "

Annie turned to him and looked up at the ceiling of the wooden deck, finding a mistletoe. It was an ancestral tradition at the New Year. It was a lucky plant that was often hung in a crown on the door or ceiling as a chandelier. According to this tradition, the custom was that the kiss of a couple of lovers is a promise of marriage.

-I did not even see him," said Armin, observing him, shrugging his shoulders ironically, "Jean had to put it on after everyone had arrived.  
\- I did not pay attention also confessed Annie before lowering his intention towards his companion, who surrounded his face with his gloved hands.  
\- We must respect this tradition smiles the latter before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

She savored those precious seconds, gently answering him, catching the blonde's scarf so he could stay close to her.

\- "And as I do not do things half whispered he kneeling, taking out a box before opening it to show a ring Annie Leonhart, I want this time to spend a new year with you formalizing our relationship forever, so do you want to marry me? "

Moved, she can not help but smile and hug her, kissing her cheek and her lips.

\- "Of course, darling," she said, capturing her mouth.


	4. Bite

They came from everywhere, no escape possible. They had managed to hide in a building where they had closed all the entrances, but a zombie could have entered there followed by an order.

An epidemic had attacked the earth and turned half of the population into walking and disgusting monsters. For a man to be transformed, he must be bitten by one of them. Almost two million had already been touched and this was continuing to increase. It was an end of the world.

Armin fired at some who were trying to get inside. They collapsed under the rain of bullets. Annie hacked another's head, pushing it away with her foot. They were too numerous, they had to fall back! If they stayed there, they would be shred alive, she preferred another death to be honest.

\- We must get away!  
-No fool," said Armin, slamming one last before escaping with her by the emergency door.

Running in the long corridors, they continued to advance in this dark and narrow space. Their only reference: the grunts of these monsters. They were filthy and repulsive, worse than in horror stories.

Armin hit with his rifle a zombie who had just blocked his way and grabbed the hand of the bung, to run away again. It was not necessary to stop or turn around, it was necessary to advance, to leave here and as quickly as possible. They turned to their right towards the door leading to the exit, but it collapsed under the weight of the honing rods. Armin pulled back and pulled the pile with rage. The heads burst, the blood spurted on his face, the organs scattered on the ground like a tidal wave. He shot the last when he heard Annie scream in pain behind him. He turned to see a zombie violently bite his right shoulder.

\- Nope !

He stuck a bullet in his forehead before rushing to her, catching her in his fall.

\- Annie, look at me! My heart ! he asked, catching his face, looking into two lost blue eyes. Annie ?!  
\- Go ... They'll ... come back, she mumbled in a dry voice.  
-I'm not leaving you here," Armin cried, taking her in his arms. You come with me !  
\- I was bitten ... You even know Armin ... It's over for me.

He knew it very well but refused to believe it. He could not let her become one of them. He hugged her as if he could help her or even save her. They could not take it from him!

-I do not want to change," she added.  
\- You can not ask me that Annie!  
\- Please, this is the last thing I ask you blew the blonde backing to see his face.

He clenched his teeth, letting his tears run down his cheeks, clutching his forehead against his before kissing her soft lips. Annie replied with a small smile before detaching herself from the excruciating pain that was hurting her shoulder. Armin eased her gently to the floor with trembling hands. He could not do that. To kill his wife was inhuman. He came out of his thoughts when she slammed his rifle against him.

\- I do not want to suffer begged the blonde, tears in her eyes.

Armin wiped his tears, gently putting his wick back to see his eyes. She was beautiful, she had always been. As soon as he had met this look he had fallen under his spell and had not let it go. He wondered if he had not been too sticky at times but he had managed to crack it. He also remembered the day he had asked for her.

Why were all these precious memories coming back ...?

He put the tip of the cannon against her as he pressed his forehead against his.  
-I love you," he murmured, letting his tears run down his face.  
\- I love you too…

The shot rang out in the hall.  
____________________________________  
MERRY CHRISTMAS.


	5. My driver (lemon)

The rain was falling on the city, which was not yet sleeping when night had been showing for several hours. The butler grabbed the umbrella and opened it when a beautiful woman came out. He put it on top of his head and motioned to a cab that parked quietly near the sidewalk. A black car with armored glass parked in front of him. He opened the door and Annie settled on the back seat, on the leather seats.

  
After several days in Cannes for the festival, Annie was exhausted. Journalists and cameramen focused on her during these days. Being a well-known actress, she was used to it but it was tiring and needed rest now.

  
She looked up at the mirror to notice the two blue eyes that were watching him thirsty. The driver was enjoying her look and she knew this look very well, even this rather unique driver ... Armin Arlert.

  
Parked in a small lane away from prying eyes, Armin closed behind the door and pressed his lips against the blonde. Annie grabs her collar to draw her closer to her to feel her body. Their lips fought for long seconds. The male hands of the driver caressed her thighs, pulling up her long black dress to see her beautiful legs. He kissed her neck as the blonde pulled off her black jacket and unbuttoned her white shirt before pulling on her tie to draw it to her lips.

  
Annie: - I missed you Arlert.  
Armin: - It's reciprocal Leonhart smiles kissing her wildly on the lips.

  
Annie stroked his abs and threw the tie to the front of the car with his shirt carefully ironed this morning. The lipstick of the blonde was lining her jaw. He kissed her cleavage, letting her mouth slip on her porcelain skin. He could feel his heart beating fast, showing him the sensation he was giving him and it made him crazier. He removed Annie's stockings, leaving her dress on her and straightened up before removing her belt. Annie bit her lip and dropped her jeans a little with her boxer, before pulling her against her again.

Armin: - Do you want?  
Annie: - Since when do you ask? She smiled. Show me your other darling side.

  
That's right, now 4 years they had a hidden relationship and Armin was still asking. He kissed her and gently entered her, earning Annie a groan. He silenced her with her lips so as not to get caught and started when she moved the basin in response.

  
Annie: - You ... are so good ...  
Armin: - I'm good in other areas, he mumbled, kissing his cheek.

  
The blonde ran her hand through her short hair, turning her lips to hers before kissing her softly, inserting her tongue into her mouth. She won a groan from her lover who raised his head. She took the opportunity to sit up and put another kiss on his neck. He accelerated the pace and sent him to the seventh heaven as they did each time. It was a god that man and she had found the right one. He enjoyed in it and remained a few seconds without moving to catch his breath. He leaned over the sweaty body of her beautiful blonde and kissed her on the lips. Annie answered softly, caressing her back marked by her nails and scratches. He put his stocking down and pulled up his jeans. Annie sat up and sat on her thighs, squeezing her gently against her. The blonde savored this heat, caressing his bare back while leaving small kisses on his shoulders where he lowered a little bit the neckline of the black dress.

Armin: - I like the little detours we were doing, he whispered against his ear. You have to enjoy the landscape.  
Annie: - I'm a fan, she replied, kissing her cheek.

  
Armin smiled as he bit his lip while staring at it. Annie looked tenderly at her favorite driver, caressing her abs and then her neck. He pressed her against him.

  
Armin: - I think you should go back to the hotel, it will close soon.  
Annie: - "Mh," she mumbled, starting to withdraw from him to sit on the back seat.

  
But Armin tightened his grip to keep it on him. Annie raised an eyebrow and smiled as she kissed the top of her head.

  
Armin: - You can still stay 5 minutes, Love.  
Annie: - If I sleep outside it will be your fault.  
Armin: - You can sleep with me, he smiles.

  
The blonde raised her head, looking down at him. His blue eyes dipped into those of his driver. His hands moved over his bare chest before kissing her on his lips.

  
Annie: - This is actually a good idea Armin, I did not think so ... perverse.  
Armin: - I'm not! he defended himself.  
Annie: - I admit it's me finished she kissing him savagely before redesigning his jeans belt.

 

 


	6. Block together (lemon)

Armin sighed and walked away from the party room, walking down the halls towards his usual class. He did not really like parties, especially high school ones. But he had agreed to come to please his comrades, it was the last year before everyone broke up for their studies. The blonde pushed open the classroom door and closed before starting to jump when he saw Annie sitting in the back against the wall. She slowly raised her head without being really surprised and raised an eyebrow.

  
Annie: - What are you doing here? she asked in a cold voice.  
Armin: - I ... I avoid others.

  
She nodded, surprised enough to say that. She reported her intention on her cell phone where she was playing a game. To kill time.

  
Armin: - What about you? Why are you here ?  
Annie: - Same reason as yours, I avoid idiots.  
Armin: - I'm one?

  
She looked up, frowning before turning her eyes toward her game.

  
Annie: - You made me lose you scolded by starting a part again.  
Armin: - Sorry, he said scratching his neck nervously before looking at the board.

  
He only heard the sounds of his laptop game, he rolled his shoulders and glanced discreetly at her. After a long silence, they both looked up at the classroom door, which locked. Annie got up quickly and walked to the door. Catching the wrist, she pulled but nothing to do, it was locked from the outside. _They only had to fuck seriously?_

  
Annie: - It's assholes! she spat as she stepped into the door.

  
Armin tried in his turn, without success. He grabbed his cell phone and tried to call his friends, only Eren answered. He promised that he would try to find the key to get them out of this hell. Annie huffed, frustrated by this situation. She hated being locked in a room without knowing when she could get out.

  
Armin: - Eren is coming.  
Annie: - Yeah, if he mourns to move this ball flustered, glancing through the windows to see the yard.

The blonde looked Annie back, he could see his shoulders quite muscular and well drawn under his white blouse. Her beautiful legs, she wore a black skirt and ankle boots of the same color, giving it a few inches more. She was beautiful and understood that all the guys in her class were at her feet. He narrowed his eyes to chase his ideas out of his thoughts when he noticed that the blonde was watching him. She had been watching him for how long? She folded her arms over her chest and frowned.

  
Annie: - What were you looking at?  
Armin: - Nothing. The wall lied to the blond, staring at him as if it would save his life.

  
She walked towards him with a feline step and came right in front of her victim. The blonde who had sat against the door, raised his head, his cheeks red. He straightened up and got on his legs. _He wanted to. Want her._ The young blond leaned to his lips but Annie stepped back, eyes wide.

  
Armin: - Excuse me, the blond apologized.

  
Annie watched him and pushed him against the wall, pressing his lips to hers. Armin replied without further ado, his hands around her thin waist, caressing her to find out. He turned to block it against the wall, sticking his body against her. Annie let out a small moan and grabbed his belt, bringing him closer to her. Armin tilted his head to the side, kissing his neck, leaving a mark. He wanted to mark her for life, to show him that he was crazy about her and that she was now his. He did not think himself as possessive elsewhere.

  
Annie: - Tell me ... You're good ... she moaned feeling one of his hands, slip on her thigh, lifting her skirt.

Armin: - I love you confessed the blonde looking at his face.

  
Annie watched for a few seconds then a smile appeared on his lips.

  
Annie: - I'm not very good with words, but I too, she answered by catching her lips thirsty.

  
The blonde moaned when the blonde's tongue entered his mouth. He opened Annie's blouse, discovering her black lace bra. He kissed her chest, biting her skin at the same time while stroking her thighs. Annie raised her head against the wall, savoring those kisses against her skin as she grabbed the belt of her jeans, pulling her away. Armin slid the bottom of the blonde and lifted her against the wall.

  
Armin: - Have you envied? he whispered.  
Annie: - You have to finish the job.

  
The blonde kissed her lips and entered her. Annie removed her lips from hers, burying her face in his shoulder. She clung to him, her nails planting behind her back. Armin moved his pelvis, supporting it against the wall. He kissed her blonde's neck and then the side of her head. Annie raised her head against the wall and grabbed the blonde's face, kissing her lips, stifling their moans. Armin could feel the skillful hands of the blonde caress his body, go under his shirt open.

  
Annie: - Accelerate asked the blonde by tightening her legs around him to do it.

  
Armin complied and accelerated the pace, sweat slid down his forehead and his heart palpitated in his chest. He felt himself coming and stopped when he arrived. Picking up their breath, they dressed again. Armin looked up when the blonde took him in his arms, kissing her mouth softly. He replied, hugging her when the door suddenly opened behind them, leaving Eren and Hitch behind.  
Hitch: - We finally ...

  
 They watched their two friends who were also quite surprised at their coming. The four teenagers stared at each other for long seconds when Hitch broke the silence.

  
Hitch: - Well, come on Eren, we close the door.

  
Both blondes screamed a "no" at the same time before rushing to the door.


	7. Bad Idea

**Annie** : - Well, you have everything in note? At 19:40, I want her to go to sleep, said Annie, looking at Reiner and Berthold, who nodded. We will return to ...  
 **Reiner** : - Take your time smiles at the blond looking at Armin who blushes hard. We're going to play well, he smiles, winking at the girl of the two blondes who gave him a big smile.

  
Armin kissed her daughter's cheek, ruffling her blond hair tenderly before shifting to get Annie to do the same thing.

  
**Berthold** : - Have a good evening!  


Armin greeted them before opening the door so Annie could go out.  
Installed in the car, Annie stared at the moon in the dark night. In fact, she was worried about leaving her daughter with these two bullets. Because it was also children. Armin reassured her before stopping the car near a restaurant.

  
Reiner prepared to eat while singing with the little girl playing with Berthold. Laura chuckled when the tall brown man told a joke. 

The evening could have been calm but ...

  
Reiner: - Make him a mustache!  
 **Laura** : - Like this? she asked, drawing on Berthold's sulking face.  
 **Reiner** : - Put a little pink here, after we made him duvets!  
 **Berthold** : - Reiner! Out of the question !

  
He looked down at Laura's gaze. She gave him soft eyes.

  
The children were strong and he gave in.

  
After finishing cooking, Reiner brought a pizza and cut out the slices before serving the little girl.

  
**Laura** : - Can I put sugar on it ?!  
 **Berthold** : - No, that's not good, he chuckled. Reiner ..? What are you doing ?  
 **Reiner** : -I volunteer to test.

**Laura** : - Disgusting sneered at seeing her godfather eat the sugar pie.

  
Reiner feasted and put her sweet finger on the little girl's nose. It ended in a battle of sugar in the kitchen.

 

After eating at the restaurant, Armin happily pulled his wife to a disco.

  
**Armin** : - It's been a long time! As if we were young! sneered the blonde.

  
Annie rolled her eyes and smiled before following him, after all, they had the right to let go a little.

 

**Reiner** : - Not doing that, he said, seeing Laura drawing on the wall. We will be punished! Mom and Dad are not going to be happy!

  
Reiner suddenly took a cushion right in the face. He slowly looked up at the offender, who was none other than Berthold.

  
**Reiner** : - Do you think you're smart with your duvets? Before dodging another cushion.

  
The three began a pillow fight in the living room, knocking several things down, but laughed heartily, they were not really paying attention to the bazaar. A cushion landed in a mirror that broke. They stopped staring at the place where the mirror had died. They approached quickly, Laura between them, staring at the object.

  
**Reiner** : - Mom liked this mirror? he asked, clenching his teeth.  
 **Berthold** : - We'll die.

**Laura** : - She looked at each other in the morning before going to work.

  
They looked at each other.

  
**Reiner** : - We have to hide the evidence!

 

The evening had gone up a notch between the two blondes who decided to return. Hardly before the door of their apartment opened, Armin leaned the blonde against the wall, lips on hers. They might have been a bit drunk but that, they did not care at all. Annie grabbed her cheeks, showered their embrace by inserting her tongue. Armin smiled, starting to unbutton the first buttons of her blouse, leading her to the living room.

  
**Annie** : - What are you going to do to me? she said in a sensual voice as she kissed the corners of her mouth, running her hand through her fair hair.

  
Armin smiled before turning his gaze to the living room.

  
**Armin** : - Uh, the household let go under the shock.

  
Annie frowned and reucla before following his gaze and seeing his living room completely ravaged. She scanned the room and slowly pulled away from Armin. She avoided a cushion on the floor and looked up.

  
Cousins on the floor, drawing on the walls, parterre food and empty shelves. Annie and Armin did not say anything anymore.

  
**Reiner** : - Well you have to tidy up before they come back, he said in a whisper.

  
Berthold nodded as he arrived in the living room and paralyzed, crossing the eyes of the blonde and Armin.

  
**Berthold** : - Uh .. I guess it's too late.

  
Reiner frowned and followed his gaze.

  
Annie and Armin could see Berthold with duvets and his face disfigured by drawings just like Reiner.

**Reiner** : - You came home early, he said smiling, trying to ease the tension even if it was done in advance.

  
They do not say anything. Then the blonde spoke after five long minutes of silence.

  
**Annie** : - I'm going to kill you.

  
They blinked.

  
**Reiner** : - There is a child, he added, clenching his teeth.   
**Annie** : - I do not care, I'm still going to kill you and hide your corpses.

 

 


	8. Star

Another luxury car rolled slowly on the red carpet before stopping at the entrance of the stars. The famous climb of the stairs attracted all the photographers, paparazzi who called the few stars who passed and who stopped for the photos.

  
Eren got out of the car and opened the door to Mikasa. She was dressed in a red dress that drew all eyes on her. Some photographers called her to take her picture. Eren greeted the others and took the pose with Mikasa.

  
Another vehicle stopped letting Armin get off. He opened the door to let Annie out, dressed in a black cleavage dress. She came almost to the height of the blonde with his shoes of the same color. He put his arm around his pelvis and they walked on the red carpet behind Eren and Mikasa. They stopped a few times for photos, smiling before leaving. Armin was wearing a black suit with a bow tie giving him a "60s" side. Annie loved when he wore this garment. She wanted to take it away from him elsewhere.

  
**Armin** : - I booked a beach view room slid it against his ear before smiling at the cameras.   
**Annie** : - Highly, I do not really like these flashes she murmured.   
**Armin** : - You are beautiful in this dress.

  
Annie watched him with a raised eyebrow and a smile. In her eyes, she knew very well that he wanted a moment just between them. But in the middle of all these cameras, impossible. Annie did not like this kind of festival but she came to look good. She did not really like celebrity, she wanted to be treated like a normal woman and not a star. She was nothing exceptional. Armin, for his part, also did not appreciate all these intentions about him. He came here to have a good time with his friends and directors.

Climbing the steps, Armin still played his gentleman, offering his arm to his beautiful blonde.

  
The day finally ended, the car stopped at the bottom of a luxurious hotel. Armin reached out to Annie who grabbed her before getting out of the car. They were greeted by the leaders who took them to their room. Armin thanked them for their kindness and closed the door. Finally alone.

  
He poured himself a glass of champagne, sitting in an armchair. He loosened his collar that hugged him and drank calmly when his eyes drifted towards the beautiful blonde. She had removed her dress and was now in lace underwear. He smiles as she sits on her thighs, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Armin looked up as she ran one of her hands through her hair.

  
**Armin** : - Did you want something from what I see? he asked, putting down his glass before sliding his hand over his thigh.  
 **Annie** : - Not at all," she replied, crossing her legs, glancing at the window. 

  
Armin bit his lip and smiled when Annie leaned down to kiss her lips. He stroked his thigh and felt the hands of the blonde remove his black jacket and unbutton his shirt. He lifted her up before lying down on the bed, he hovered over her with a big smile. He straightened up, pulled off his shirt, throwing it away while pulling off his jeans. Annie pulled him against her, their bodies glued to each other with sensuality. Armin kissed her neck, caressing her belly and her hips. One of his hands swung to his thigh around him. Their mouths met with envy, struggling to know who would dominate. He pulled away to put his mouth against his neck and belly. Annie bit her lip, running her hands through her hair now in battle.   
He straightened up above her, contemplating her.

  
**Annie** : - Stop looking at me like she said, calming her breathing.  
 **Armin** : - I have the right to look at the beautiful woman that you are? he asked, staying on top of her. 

  
Annie crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow as they stared at each other. No longer able to wait, she grabbed her shoulders to press her lips against hers.

The night went as they wanted.

  
Armin stretched his arm around where Annie should be, but found it empty. He straightened up and looked up at his beautiful blonde then smiled as he saw her at the window, contemplating the city. She was wearing her white shirt and stockings, cup in hand.

  
**Armin** : - You still stitch my clothes, huh?

  
Annie turned her head toward him, offering a smile. He grabbed his boxer, handed it over and threw the blanket over to join her. He stuck to his back, kissing his neck before looking back at the beach. Annie lifted her hand, grabbing her chin to kiss her cheek. The blonde hugged the latter against him who frowned.

  
**Annie** : - How are you? she asked, leaning forward to turn her head to see him.

  
Armin leaned over, stealing a kiss.

  
**Armin** : - I love you, he said, watching him gently.

  
Annie peeled off to turn to face him.

  
**Annie** : - I love you too, she smiles as she puts her arms around her neck.

  
The blond leaned down, kissing him tenderly while passing his mins under his shirt. He jumped when Annie pinched her buttocks with an adorable face.

  
**Annie** : - Beautiful buttocks confessed she teased him.  
 **Armin** : - I know he lifted it before putting it in the bed.  
 **Annie** : - Our plane is in an hour.  
 **Armin** : - We have some time, he whispered against his mouth before catching it with his. 


	9. My saviour

The car rolled gently down the busy country road to the city. It might have been an hour before she arrived home and she was anxious to rest. Annie took this route every day, morning and evening, and she knew it by heart. Every hole in the concrete, every corner, radar and others. But that day, she almost lost her life.

  
The night was dark and it was dangerous. The few street lamps made the vision of the young woman difficult. Annie slowed down at every corner so as not to get a car that would come at a brisk pace. The blonde retrograda before the third turn when she heard a motor roar and get dangerously close to her. She saw a car coming out of the bend in front of her, rolling on the white line in the middle of the road. Annie turned her steering wheel to the right to avoid it but lost control of her vehicle. The car pitched violently before taking off from the ground and making several rolls. The carcass stopped in the forest on the roof.

  
Armin rolled calmly down the road to the forest. He tapped on his steering wheel while listening to music. He slowed down in the turn when he heard several horns. They were strangely regular and long. Unnatural. He slowed down his vehicle and stopped him on the side of the road before opening the door. He closed it again and listened to the sounds that were repeated over and over again.

  
**Armin** : - Is there anyone? he shouted before he shut up to listen.

  
Car horn.

  
He ran towards the noise when he saw several broken trunks and lighthouses. He came across a car on the roof with someone honking.

  
**Armin** : - Hey! he said, arriving at the height of the metal carcass.

  
Annie was breathing hard, still attached to her driver's seat, upside down.

  
**Armin** : - I'll get you out of here reassured the blonde looking at the door where the window was broken. What is your name ?   
**Annie** : - Annie ... she moaned in pain, straightening her bleeding head against the back of her seat.   
**Armin** : - Armin, I'm a firefighter. Do not move, where are you hurting? he asked to identify the state in which she was.   
**Annie** : - I ... do not feel my legs anymore ...

 

Armin gritted his teeth, thinking of the worst but drove this idea out of his mind. He absolutely had to get her out of there to analyze his injuries. He took out his cell phone, tried to call the fire department but no network. Holy shit, he thought. He continued to reassure the victim, who calmed his breathing. He tried to open the door and pulled on it with all his might. He retried once again under the frightened look of the beautiful blonde. He crawled beside her, looking at the wreckage and looking for an idea to disguise the legs. She had no head trauma, so he could move her. But ... His legs ...

  
**Armin** : - I'll try to get you out, as soon as you feel bad, you tell me, okay?

  
Annie nodded as Armin managed to roll back the seat. The blonde screamed in pain as her legs were displaced. He quickly stopped all maneuvers and supported the neck of the blonde to avoid aggravating his injuries.

  
**Armin** : - I'm sorry apologized to the blonde touching her legs. You are hurt ?

  
The blond nodded, controlling her breathing as he asked her.

  
**Armin** : - I have to start again to get you out of here. Surround your arms around me, you can squeeze me if you're in pain, right?

  
Annie nodded and freed her arms before clinging to the young firefighter. Armin pulled once more into the seat and was squeezed against the trembling victim. He moved it very slowly and finally managed to get it out of the carcass. He dragged her very slowly on the ground, away from the accident before leaning against a tree. He quickly analyzed his condition, his legs were bloody but not broken. He touched them at the level of the wounds and no reaction. She did not smell anything.

  
Annie: - My arm ... she moaned.

  
The shoulder was dislocated.

  
Armin came closer and put a hand on his shoulder, watching him before taking a breath.

  
**Armin** : - Your shoulder is dislodged, I have to put it back.  
 **Annie** : - Do it without telling me ... 

  
The blonde screamed before she could finish her sentence when Armin pressed her shoulder hard, putting it back in place. He hugged her, reassuring her before pulling back and pulling out her cell phone to try to call the fire department back, no signal. Whore ! He tore his shirt off and squeezed the blonde's right leg tightly to stop the bleeding. She did not hurt.

 

**Annie** : - Be honest, I lost .. the use of my legs? she mumbled, staring at him waiting for an answer.  
 **Armin** : - I do not know he answered, I can not do a thorough analysis.  
 **Annie** : - There is no need for further analysis to know that I will not walk anymore.

  
The blond stared at him and lowered his head, continuing to do first aid. He kept talking with the blonde to keep her awake. He made a scarf with his shirt to support his arm. He went back to his car, grabbing blankets and his bag. He covered the blonde's body and helped her feel better while calling another blanket behind her back.

  
**Armin** : - I'll try to find a network, if you're in pain, hit it, he said, handing him a pan.  
 **Annie** : - What are you doing with a stove? she smiles with pain.  
 **Armin** : - The balances smiles at the blond, staring at her before getting up.  
 **Annie** : - Do not go very far please ...  
 **Armin** : - I do not let you reassure the blond by grabbing his hand before moving away, cell phone glued to his ear. 

  
He walked around the accident all the way to the road to find a signal. He clenched his teeth as he saw the battery bar unloading more and more. He retented for the 20th time when someone answered. He called his barracks and managed to contact Jean who listened attentively to his position. His teammate managed to locate them and asked him to stay close to her before the communication broke. Armin clenched his teeth and looked up when it started to rain. He quickly returned to the blonde where he grabbed his coat and used it as a roof to protect him and the blonde.

  
Annie did everything to stay awake but she only wanted to sleep. She opened her eyes when Armin began to speak.

  
**Armin** : - What are you doing in life? he asked, looking at her.  
 **Annie** : - Professor answered she observing him.

  
They were close enough and strangely, Annie did not feel uncomfortable.

  
**Armin** : - Do you have family? he continued, supporting his coat over them to protect them from the rain.  
 **Annie** : - My mother died when I was 8 years old and my father lives an hour away in Normandy. And you ?  
 **Armin** : - They both live in Normandy, he smiles. It's nice there. 

  
The blonde nodded with a small smile before resting her head against the tree.

  
**Armin** : - Where do you live? he added.  
 **Annie** : - Caen.  
 **Armin** : - It's strange that we never know because I also live there. 

  
The young woman watched him, feeling her cheeks warm up and put her intention on the blanket that covered her.

 

An hour after the accident, Annie struggled not to fall asleep and Armin did the same. The rain continued to fall and it was dark. Thanks to the headlights of the blonde's car, they were still lit and Armin had also lit those of his car to help his teammates find the place where they were.  
The firefighters finally arrived on the spot, Annie received a neck brace around her neck and was very slowly raised before being put on a stretcher. Armin kept the blonde's hand in his, staying with her. He climbed into the vehicle and explained what had happened to the doctor.  
  
Opening her eyes, they got used to the light and she identified the room. The blonde slowly turned her head to her right then left, discovering the young blonde sitting on a chair, asleep. She watched him for a long time before bringing his hand to his face, finding a mask of oxygen. She looked down at the white sheet covering her and the computer that was retransmitting her heartbeat.

  
Armin opened his eyes and sat up as the blonde moved. He reached the bed and gently placed his hand on his bandaged shoulder.

  
**Armin** : - How are you feeling? he asked, bringing the chair closer to the bed. Are you in pain somewhere?

  
She shook her head and lifted her face to speak.

  
**Annie** : - You saved me. I could never give it back to you ...  
 **Armin** : - It's my job tenderly answered the latter, catching his hand. The driver of the car was found.

  
The blonde clenched her teeth, gazing into the fireman's two blue eyes. The driver had no injuries and fled after driving Annie out of the way. Unfortunately, he had an accident a few meters away and walked to the city before saying what happened.

  
Annie's father had arrived later, had taken Armin in his arms, tears in his eyes before staying with his daughter.

 

_A year passed._   
  
Armin and Annie had not separated since the accident and had become very good friends. Annie made a coffee and handed it to Armin, who thanked her. They talked for a long time while drinking their coffee before resting the cup on the coffee table. Armin stared at her before she realized he did not consider her a mere friend. He stood up, gently pushing the couch's wheelchair and gently kissed the blonde, resting her knee on the couch. Annie grabbed her face, answering him before lying on her back with her savior above her. Their lips met again and again with envy, Armin stroked his hips tenderly, sliding them under his top.

  
Annie moaned, throwing her head back as he kissed her tonic belly after removing her top and jeans. He straightened up, undressing in his turn and removed the last clothes of the blonde. He smiles against his lips, grabbing a blanket before covering them. Sweat dripped on their hot body, their bodies rubbed against each other gently. He gently grabbed his legs, wrapping them around him and put his mouth against his.

  
He loved her. He had loved her since their first meeting, that day when the life of the blonde had rocked.   
He had saved her life, he had changed her and she was not going to let him go because it was him.


	10. Professor (lemon)

The classes were so boring and Annie was well aware of them. She thought it was stupid to sit at a table and listen to things that would be of no use in her future life. But for a few months, she enjoyed a course, a course conducted by his history teacher geography: Armin Arlert. She thought him handsome, seductive and intelligent. Her short blond hair and her look filled with hope and sweetness made her crazy. They were 5 years apart, she: 18 years old and he 23 years old.

  
Annie straightened up when he entered the room, greeting his students to begin his class. The blonde watched him discreetly and sometimes he captivated his eyes and smiled at him. She wanted it and knew it was mutual. Annie continued to contemplate him as he turned to write on the board. Beautiful buttocks she thought before getting out of her thoughts when Hitch sneezed.

  
**Hitch** : - Stop the mater teased the brunette by winking at him.  
**Annie** : - Shut up, growled the blonde.  
**Mr.Arlert:** \- Leonhart, what did I tell you earlier?

  
The blonde clenched her teeth as they walked to her table. She lowered her eyes before lifting them up and looking into her teacher's.

  
**Annie** : - I forgot she challenged shrugging her shoulders.

  
Despite the fact that she found him attractive, she was still the one who was running the bazaar with the help of Reiner, Eren and others of his classmates: the popular high school in summary.

  
**Mr.Arlert:** \- Well you'll come to see me like that I'll renew your memory ended he turning, leaving the blonde, blinking.

  
The two hours ended at 5 pm Annie put her things away, slowly because she had to stay here. She was still going to take a morale lesson but it was for the first time with Arlert. The blonde grabbed his bag and put it on his shoulder before crossing his arms in front of his teacher who was quietly tidying his sheets. Annie lost patience when he saw that he was taking all his time and was doing it on purpose.

  
**Annie** : -I am here.

  
Armin got up and put on his shirt correctly with a smile. The blonde blushed deeply at seeing that charming smile that was dedicated to her.

  
**Mr.Arlert:** \- I know the latter smiles around the desk before getting closer to his pupil who did not back down, not wanting to lower himself. Can I know why you look at me?  
**Annie** : - Excuse me? It's wrong.

**Mr.Arlert:** \- Your expression says the opposite.

  
The blonde stared at him, squinting. He was so close to her. She also noticed that he looked at her from top to bottom with a predatory glance. No longer able to wait, the blonde pulled on his collar so that he bends down and pressed his hungry mouth against that of his teacher. Armin did not take long and wrapped his arms around his student, hugging her. They kissed wildly before slowing down to savor themselves. Armin lifted her up and sat him on her desk before stopping. The blonde blinked as he locked the classroom door before returning to her. Annie clung to his neck, pulling her lips against hers. Armin ran his hands under his shirt, caressing his belly before pulling it a little more against him.

  
Annie wrapped her legs around her teacher to bring him even closer to her. She bit his lip, pulling it with envy before kissing the corner of her mouth.

  
**Armin** : - Do you want? he mumbled between two breaths.  
**Annie** : - Are you scared? Professor.

  
The blond stared at him before smiling and capturing his mouth tenderly. He grabbed the belt of the blonde, unbuckled before pulling on her jeans, revealing her legs thin and soft. He still took the time to caress them with tenderness before removing his stockings.

  
Annie then grabbed the belt of blond she threw away and opened his fly before being cut by the mouth of his teacher. His back pressed against the desk with Armin on her. The blonde held her breath when the blonde's hands gently grabbed her thighs, pulling her gently towards him. Annie clung to the desk, feeling it inside her. Armin rested her mouth against her neck, reassuring her without moving so she could get used to it. Annie trembled when he started to move. Her protective arms wrapped around her, her lips sliding against her right cheek and her lips.

 

Armin kissed her to shut her up so she would not get caught. He smiled against his mouth as he felt the blonde's reaction when he accelerated before coming. He moaned against his neck before stopping to catch his breath. He straightened her gently to take her in his arms.

  
**Armin** : - I did not hurt you? he whispered against his cheek while calming his breath.  
**Annie** : -No," she whispered, her face buried in his neck as he caressed her back tenderly. 

  
He slowly withdrew before they got dressed again. Armin quickly caught the blonde before she left the class and took her in his arms. Annie curled up in her arms, savoring her warmth once again.

  
**Annie** : - Do not say anything to anyone begged the blonde.  
**Armin** : - It's our secret, replied the blond with a smile, caressing the back of his head. I love you. 

  
The blonde blinked and looked up at him before blushing heavily as he leaned over to point a soft kiss to his lips.

  
**Annie** : - Me too.


	11. We must continue.

The bullets flew in all directions, Armin was trying to shoot Annie on RAID attacks to get out of the bank. The blonde had received several bullets in the vest. Eren and Mikasa arrived, shooting at them to allow the two blondes to replace themselves as quickly as possible. Armin dragged her blonde to a metal shelf, straightening her.

  
**Armin** : - How are you? he said fear in his stomach, catching his son in the face. You are completely sick of throwing yourself into the mouth of the wolf like that! the blond man got angry. Do you really want to kill me ?!  
**Annie** : - You were going to shoot on it, breathing again.  
**Armin** : - But you're crazy to do ...

Annie tugged on her vest with bullets to press her mouth against hers. The blond replied, deepening their embrace before retiring, stroking his lips with his thumb. 

  
**Armin** : - Idiot smiles before pulling her up. Come on, we have to get out of here before they call for reinforcement. 

  
**Eren** : - Quick, in the basement, the machine gun is ready! he ordered, raising his arm. 

  
 Arriving in the ground soils, the cellar was full of explosive wall, shit. The teams moved slowly down the halls, weapons pointing in front of them. They fell on hostages, losing valuable time. 

  
**Livai** : - Show you gang of son of a bitch! 

  
Eren quickly descended the stairs with Mikasa. Sasha and Connie were catching the bags of cash when Armin and Annie arrived at full speed. 

  
**Annie** : - They are in the basement! We must get away, she ordered. 

  
They rushed to catch all the bags before running down the halls to the exit. They entered the tunnel they had dug during the days of robbery. Armin stopped as Annie walked away, but she stopped when she saw the blonde turn around. 

  
**Annie** : - Armin ?! Where are you going ?!  
**Armin** : - I have to restrain the cops!  
**Annie** : - I'm coming with you!

 **Armin** : - No way, we'll blow up the tunnel! spat the blonde, holding her back. You must leave. If they arrive, we are all screwed!  
**Annie** : - Armin, I do not leave you here! begged the blonde with tears in her eyes.  
**Armin** : - I love you, he smiles catching his face, kissing her with love, putting his collar around his neck before starting to run to certain death.  
**Annie** : - ARMIN! she screamed before being pulled forcibly by Reiner to get out.

  
The blonde slipped to the ground, grabbing the machine gun before firing hundreds of bullets at the police to retreat. Armin reloaded before sending another burst. The weapon was shaking under his damaged hands because of the strength of the attacks. He hid himself under the tower bags while reloading before starting again. 

  
Reiner went out before catching up with Annie, who was trying to rush back to the tunnel to fetch Armin. Connie was going to blow up the tunnel from one minute to the next, but Armin had to go out! 

  
Annie grabbed her headset and managed to contact the blond. 

  
**Annie** : - It will explode the tunnel, I beg you go out now!  
_**Armin** : - "I can not, they are here, we promised we will leave one of us if there is a danger situation, it is!_  
**Annie** : - You do not have the right to say that, you have to go out! Annie begged.  
**Armin** : - "Connie, blow up the tunnel!" The blonde ordered, spitting into the atrium before throwing himself on the ground to avoid the bullets, I love you my love.

Annie rushed once more to the tunnel but Reiner grabbed it and Connie blew it all up. _ She watched in horror as the flames grew in front of her eyes, at the entrance of the now destroyed tunnel. She collapsed to the floor, on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks without stopping. Reiner quickly approached her and grabbed his face, raising it to draw his intention. _

_  
**Reiner** : - We must continue Annie! It must continue, he repeated. _

_  
The blonde stared at him, lost before sadly nodding. _

_  
_ We must continue. _ _


	12. Hug

Turning his page to begin the eighth chapter, Armin read quietly in his bed with Annie who slept on her belly between her legs. She could sleep anywhere, wondering how she did it anyway. He needed a good mattress and several blankets to fall asleep. She, not at all. She could sleep on the ground, in the car ... Anyway.

  
Armin continued to read quietly and sometimes he would lift his book to look at Annie, who was sleeping in a deep sleep. He smiled and ran one of his hands through his loose hair, massaging his skull, knowing full well that she loved it and removed it to read. But she grabbed her hand to put it back on her head. Armin made another move before removing it, but once again she caught her, grunting at the same time. The blond then left his hand on his head and continued to read but it was only for a short time when he felt something tickle his belly. He clenched his teeth as the blonde's lips kissed his abs, pulling up.

  
Annie continues her attack, pulling the top under the neck of his blond, depositing her kisses on his chest. She slid her hands on her hips, pulling them up while sticking her body to hers. She straightened up and dropped her lips against those of the blonde, grabbing his book with his hand to lay it on the side, taking care not to lose the page. Their mouths fought and Annie won the game, deepening their embrace pushing his tongue.

  
He moaned in his mouth and blushed when she pulled him by the basin to bring him closer to her. A smirk was drawn on her lips and that meant she had an idea in mind.

  
**Armin** : - Tell me, are you excited? he smiled as he watched him lean over him to his face.   
**Annie** : - No, she replied, approaching her lips with her ear.   
**Armin** : - You lie chuckled when she tickled him on the neck and with his skillful hands on his belly.

  
Suddenly she slumped on him, half cutting her breath. The blond blinked and encircled him with his arms, amused.

  
**Armin** : - That's it?   
**Annie** : - Tired she mumbled in his neck.   
**Armin** : - Life is tiring," he sneered, running his hand through his loose hair.


	13. Attack of the zombie caste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Fake Preview Volume 29.

Armin and Mikasa went out into the corridors of the high school and paralyzed as their comrades roamed like zombies. The bloody face, they dragged themselves towards them making monstrous noises.

  
**Mikasa** : - Run ! she ordered, seeing their friends start running behind them.

  
She grabbed Armin's arm violently as he watched in horror as his friends rushed at them. He stared at Annie who tried to catch him at the arm but Mikasa pulled him harder to avoid being caught. They ran down the halls and found Eren coming out of the classroom, head in the clouds.

  
**Armin and Mikasa** : - RUN ! yelled both, grabbing the brown man's arms, who understood absolutely nothing of what was going on.

  
He noticed Jean and Annie throwing themselves on Sasha with Connie's help. Reiner and Berthold fought as Hanji grabbed Historia, crying in terror. Hitch avoided the attacks of his comrades, running competitively traumatized before joining the trio.

  
**Hitch** : - It's sick! she shouted. Why do they attack each other, are they cannibals or what ?!   
**Reiner** : - What's that ?! he spat running down the hall. Hide !

  
Mikasa pulled Armin and Eren to the restroom as their transformed classmates wandered over to them, their arms outstretched in front of their faces. They rushed to the bathroom on the second floor and shut themselves up in a cabin. But they had to separate when Jean threw himself at them with Connie. Eren grabbed the fire extinguisher and hit his two comrades who collapsed.

  
Armin closed when he arrived in the cabin and stepped back. Breathe, breathe, thought the blond, wiping his forehead before putting his glasses back on his nose. He concentrated on his breathing and saw a shadow in front of him, at the bottom of the door. He climbed onto the bowl so his shoes would not stick out and put his hand on his mouth. He heard the doors slamming around him and he realized that the individual was opening the cabins to find him. No idea who it was but he did not want to know it. He was sweating, he was shaking, he was going to die, he was sure of it. Armin lowered his eyes and noticed that the person stopped in front of his cabin and he put his head in his hands. The door opened in one second and a roar sounded. Armin screamed when two arms wrapped around him.

  
**Annie** : - But what fearful sneered when she backed away. You are really louseurs.

  
The blond raised his head, not understanding what had happened. The blonde was crushed with laughter, they had done it on purpose? It was a comedy? Staged ?   
Annie sat up and extended her arms to him who was still traumatized.

  
**Armin** : - You scare me with this makeup, he confessed, watching him.   
**Annie** : - If I went outside like that?   
**Armin** : - Out of the question, you're going to scare kids! he exclaimed as he descended before catching his shoulders.

  
Annie gave him a big smile before stealing a kiss from her blond.

  
**Annie** : - I admit, on the other hand we have a small problem.

  
He frowned when she grabbed his hand and led him down the halls. The blonde raised his eyebrows at seeing Connie and Jean stunned after being hit by the fire extinguisher.

  
**Annie** : - It was not meant to be honest.


	14. Vacation "missed" ?

Leaving on vacation was the worst thing. It was the thing that put holidaymakers in a bad mood. Armin and Annie went to the seaside every summer because it was their little corner of paradise. The blonde glanced in the mirror and doubled a car before going back to her. Armin was reading quietly while glancing at the windshield. Everything was going well for now but Annie felt that the car pitched suddenly and a noise. The front left tire had just let go.

  
**Annie** : - And shit the blonde scolded by putting the hazard lights before moving away on the emergency stop band.

  
Armin sighed, they were going to take a moment to reach their destination. He glanced at the wheel, touching the tire and noticed that it was punctured. He walked back and opened the trunk to see if he had put the spare tire back on. And no.

  
**Armin** : - It's a joke, he sighed. I forgot the spare tire ...  
**Annie** : - Are you serious? I told you to put it back, she said, joining him, looking in the trunk. Well, bah calls a convenience store, there's nothing else to do, she added, rubbing her eyes.

  
He hastened to call so they did not waste too much time locating them. He stayed about 20 minutes with them before hanging up and getting behind the safety tape. Annie was now in a bad mood and stared with a dark look at a non-existent point in front of her. Armin watched as the cars raced past them, the wind slapped their hair. He approached his wife discreetly and smiled.

  
**Annie** : - I'm angry, it does not show? she scolded.  
**Armin** : - Not at all teased. I'm sorry, really.  
**Annie** : - Mh mumbled she still staring in front of her.

  
Armin kissed her cheek and noticed that she smiled before quickly resuming her sulky expression.

  
**Armin** : - How am I doing to forgive myself?

  
Opening the door, Annie pushed her blonde into the back seat and closed behind her. She pressed her lips to hers, holding him against the seats. Armin smiled at his wife's enthusiasm and tugged at his top to remove it. He stroked his tonic belly and ran a hand behind his neck so as not to separate their contact. He straightened up on his elbows, savoring his neck as he slid his lips into this area. The blonde smiled, biting her lips before regaining control by pressing her mouth against hers. They heard a vehicle noise coming closer and Armin straightened quickly before taking the roof of the car.

Annie burst out laughing as Armin collapsed on her, her hands on her head. They straightened quickly, the blonde grabbed her top that she put back while sneering. The blonde refrained from doing so and resumed his seriousness against the convenience store who helped them.

  
As he changed the tire, they glanced at each other while trying not to laugh. It looked like two best friends who had bullshit in class. An hour passed and the wheel was changed, Armin adjusted and they got back in the car before bursting out laughing for a second time.

  
**Armin** : - Wait, I really hurt he managed to say between two laughs while touching his head.  
**Annie** : -Poor Honey," she whispered, wiping her tears. Go roll, we'll finish it once there.

  
He turned to her with a big smile just like her.


End file.
